


Confession

by magumarashi



Series: PMD2 Writings [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Hamlet knows the chances of Dusknoir returning his feelings are slim. But he can't keep sitting on these feelings anymore...





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts follow my PMD2 character, Hamlet, who is a Piplup. His partner is a Pikachu (Matches).
> 
> Since I was too lazy to write out a whole longform fic, I condensed my HCs for PMD2 into a handy [summary](https://magustorytime.wordpress.com/2015/06/28/pmd2/) and only wrote out the stuff I felt like going into in depth. 
> 
> So, this is Hamlet’s confession to Dusknoir, as per the summary. I think this is the chronologically earliest thing I have written out haha…

Even before he’d resolved to tell Dusknoir how he felt, Hamlet seemed to be running into the man around town lately. Dusknoir had promised his stay would be brief, but it had been weeks since his arrival and he already seemed to have become part of the Treasure Town scenery. When he wasn’t entertaining the locals with stories of his exploits, he was chatting up the shopkeepers or giving out his somewhat ubiquitous-looking autograph.

Hamlet had been trying to keep his mind off Dusknoir, but his constant presence around town wasn’t helping matters any. When Hamlet was on missions or working at the guild, he could sort of keep his thoughts straight. With Dusknoir around, rational thought was all but impossible. He wondered as he shopped: _What kinds of items does Dusknoir carry with him? Would Dusknoir like this item? He must get gifts from fans a lot… I wonder…_ It was a miracle Hamlet didn’t end up buying more than he needed.

One morning, he simply couldn’t bear it anymore. Matches had told him to be direct, and he was done waiting for the right opportunity.

As luck would have it, Hamlet came across Dusknoir on his morning rounds. He’d been on his way to Kanghaskan storage when he found himself in the middle of a murmuring crowd. Hamlet knew that crowd could only mean one thing, and as Hamlet pushed past several gawking Pokémon, his suspicions were confirmed. The taller Pokémon dwarfed those surrounding him, and his commanding presence drew the eye easily.

Hamlet’s stomach twisted as Matches’ voice floated to the front of his mind:

_“Hamlet… if you love him so much, you should tell him!”_

Hamlet gripped the strap of his treasure bag tighter as he approached. Dusknoir was having a conversation with the Kecleon brothers, occasionally picking up an item to examine it more closely. For a second Hamlet considered saving it for another day–he didn’t want to interrupt, after all; the great Dusknoir must have been a busy Pokémon.

_No._

He steeled his nerves.

_If I don’t tell him today, right now, I’m going to explode._

“Excuse me? Dusknoir, sir?”

Dusknoir paused, then turned to face him. He met Hamlet’s gaze with a quizzical look.

“Sorry to interrupt, but… I–can I talk to you for a second?”

There was a very pregnant pause. Hamlet could practically hear the blood rushing to his ears.

“But of course,” Dusknoir’s intrigued expression changed immediately to a smile (–Hamlet thought he was going to melt right there–) before continuing, “I shall try my best to answer your inquiry.”

“Oh, um, it’s not a question…” Hamlet felt his confidence draining, “I, uh… I was hoping I could get a moment to, um,” his voice faded to barely a whisper, “To talk to you alone.”

The quizzical look returned. Dusknoir tilted his head interestedly.

“Alone?”

“D-don’t say it so loudly!” Hamlet looked at the crowd in alarm. All eyes were, nauseatingly, on him, “It’s important, so I hoped I could talk to you, you know. Privately. It doesn’t have to be right now, of course!!”

“Hm? On the contrary, I should think that such an important matter ought to be discussed immediately,” Dusknoir replied, “After all, you’ve clearly gone out of your way to find me.”

“Ah…” What could Hamlet say to that? “I mean, I was just… I mean.”

He was almost certain now that Dusknoir could see how flustered he was, but his usual pride was failing him utterly.

“I will listen to what you have to say,” said Dusknoir, “Come. There is a bluff up ahead where we can find some privacy.”

The crowd erupted into whispers, but Hamlet paid them no heed. All he could see–all he was conscious of happening–was following Dusknoir down the main road and out to the bluff.

* * *

Sharpedo Bluff was unusually empty at this time of day. It was quiet aside from waves crashing on the rocky cliff below. Dusknoir watched the sea for a while, his back to Hamlet–but as soon as it became evident the boy wasn’t going to say anything, he turned around.

“This urgent matter of yours…” Dusknoir began.

“Oh, yeah,” Hamlet fidgeted a little with the strap of his treasure bag, “Sorry, I have to get my words in order.”

“Take your time.”

“Well, um, I might as well tell it to you straight,” said Hamlet, “Dusknoir, I… for the last while, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. Which is to say… I think I really like you. Like, more than friends like you. God, that wasn’t straight at all…”

Dusknoir was quiet for a time. Hamlet began to panic–he must have looked like an idiot, saying something like this out of the blue. Dusknoir was so far out of his league, and they’d barely known each other very long. Beyond that, there was a decent chance Dusknoir didn’t swing the same way he did.

“Intriguing,” said Dusknoir finally, “I must say, I’m surprised. You are hardly the first Pokémon to confess something like that to me, but you are certainly the first male.”

“D-don’t rub it in…” Hamlet looked at his feet. He’d begun to regret taking Matches’ advice when Dusknoir spoke again.

“That said, do not think that I see your confession as a nuisance. I assure you, I do not. In fact, I am flattered that you think that way.”

Hamlet’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Regrettably,” Dusknoir continued. Hamlet’s heart dropped to his stomach again, “What with the explorations and our pursuit of Grovyle, I simply do not have the time to spend on romantic relationships. I hope you’ll understand.”

“Yeah…” Hamlet had had the feeling this would happen, “I get it. It’s fine.”

“For now there is a lot going on, and we must busy ourselves with catching Grovyle. But once we’ve apprehended him…” Dusknoir’s expression softened, “I see no reason why we should not begin seeing each other romantically.”

Hamlet blinked slowly.

“I… what?”

Dusknoir’s last response had been the opposite of what he was expecting. He almost wished he could rewind the last few minutes to be sure he’d heard it correctly.

“I meant what I said,” Dusknoir shrugged lightly, “I’ve spent so much of my life exploring, I hardly made the time for more domestic pursuits. Lately I’ve begun to think that perhaps it might be nice to have something like a significant other. And, truth be told, there is no Pokémon with whom I would rather spend that time than you.”

“You… you mean it?”

“Why would I say things I do not mean?” said Dusknoir, “You’ve piqued my interest, Hamlet. You have a certain… charm about you that has drawn my attention. We may not be much more than acquaintances at the moment, but I look forward to getting to know you in the future. Of course, there are my explorations to consider, and we will probably be apart for long stretches at a time–!”

“That’s fine!” Hamlet blurted, “That’s fine. Just hearing you say you’re willing to try being with me… I’m so happy…”

Dusknoir smiled at him cordially.

“Then let us do our best to capture Grovyle quickly, so there will be time to be together that much sooner.”

“Yeah!” Hamlet practically beamed back at him; his heart felt light enough to fly away, “You can count on me! If there’s anything I can do to help, I’ll do it in a heartbeat.”

“Excellent,” said Dusknoir, “I will inform you immediately if anything comes up. But for now… let us return to Treasure Town. I have more preparations to make.”

“Right! Sorry, I interrupted–!”

“No, no, it’s quite all right. I’m glad you took the time to tell me. Lord knows I would never have been able to say something myself.”

“Really? You don’t seem the type to trip over words, Dusknoir.”

“You would be surprised. I may be knowledgeable about exploration, but when it comes to romance, my experience is sadly lacking.”

“Well then,” said Hamlet, “We’ll just have to build that kind of experience together, won’t we?”

Realizing he’d said that out loud, he brilliantly added, “Um.”

Dusknoir laughed lightly.

“You’re right, of course. And I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“Yeah. Me too…”

//______//

“Everything is going smoothly, my lord. I have the townspeople eating out of my hand. At this rate, Grovyle’s capture will be laughably easy.”

EXCELLENT. THAT IS JUST THE KIND OF REPORT I WAS HOPING TO HEAR. I EXPECTED NO LESS OF YOU.

“Your praise flatters as always, my lord.”

YOU HAVE THEIR UNWAVERING LOYALTY, THEN? NO ONE GROVYLE MAY BE ABLE TO USE AS A WEAKNESS?

“But of course. Pokémon will believe anything if their only source sounds legitimate enough. No one is here to tell Grovyle’s side of the story; you and I made certain of _that_. His ruin will be swift and total.”

AND THERE WILL BE NO OTHER DISTRACTIONS?

“None, my lord.”

WHAT OF THAT PIPLUP, THEN? THE ONE CALLED HAMLET? DO NOT DEIGN TO THINK I CANNOT SEE YOUR EVERY ACTION.

“I wouldn’t dream of such freedom, my lord. In any case, the Piplup’s loyalty is assured in particular. I have him wrapped around my finger, as it were. He will no doubt be the first to defend me if something were to go wrong.”

HE WILL NOT BE A DISTRACTION FOR YOU, I HOPE.

He paused, a smile spreading across his lips.

“My lord, you know that such… ‘distractions’ do not interest me. He is merely my tool, and I am only working to ensure his usefulness.”

FOR YOUR EFFORTS, I HOPE HE WILL BE OF THE UTMOST USE TO YOU. THAT IS ALL, DUSKNOIR. I SHALL CONTACT YOU AGAIN AT A LATER DATE.

“Yes, my lord. Understood.”


End file.
